Lower back pain is widespread in our civilization. It has been estimated, for example by the US government, that its cost to the economy is second only to upper respiratory infection. Many forms of treatment are employed. These include verbal, psychotherapeutic or educational interventions, massage, exercise, physical therapy, and surgery. The usefulness of all of these approaches is real, but limited. Some people are helped by each of them; many are not.
There is little doubt that stress and anxiety, both of which are invariably accompanied by muscular tension, are key factors. Psychotherapeutic and educational interventions that are helpful in reducing exposure to stress can be effective. Approaches that are helpful in reducing anxiety are also helpful. Muscles that are held in spasm accumulate toxins that progressively aggravate the condition. Massage is helpful in bringing temporary relief from such discomfort. Analysis of the muscle groups at risk can lead to an understanding of what regimen of exercise might strengthen supporting musculature and reduce liability to further injury. For most people suffering from lower back pain, however, physical therapy is necessary. Physical therapy may include strengthening exercises and the use of hot and cold and electrical stimulation to increase blood flow and hasten the healing of injured tissues. At the same time, physical therapy will almost certainly include stretching as a principle therapeutic modality.
It has long been known that a precise stretch of muscle tissue results in a muscle relaxation response. A stretch that attains the appropriate angle and degree tends to achieve the goals of relaxation, stimulation, and physical wellbeing. Many methods of achieving precision stretches have been developed and implemented throughout the world. In North America, such methods have been developed for example by physical therapists, physical trainers and body workers in a variety of traditions.
Although the benefits of precise stretching are clear, it is difficult for individuals to effectively apply and obtain precision stretching techniques in a reliable and reproducible way, and especially in an independent or unassisted physical therapy or exercise program. It has also been difficult for therapists to determine the precise stretches that are helpful, and it has been quite difficult to optimize a stretching program for individual patients. Precision stretching for individuals suffering from acute or chronic lower back pain has been markedly difficult to achieve. Individuals suffering lower back pain are easily frightened by manipulations of the body, or by any verbal suggestion that a particular movement be initiated. The experience of such individuals is that any movement could initiate a spasm of agonizing pain. Further, the precise angle and degree of stretch needed to achieve a meaningful benefit can only be approximated from an observer's standpoint. This is the case because the angle and degree of stretch that is needed brings the relevant muscles into contact with the verge, the edge of the pain. When the contact is precise, the individual is able to feel the holding patterns involved and to gradually release them. The stretch then needs to be increased, again moved to the edge of the pain. Because these angles and degrees of stretch can only be known precisely by the direct experience of the person being treated, it is difficult for a therapist to make precise judgments. Thus, an individual working alone may not initiate an appropriately precise stretch, for example from fear of pain, nor can a therapist make independent judgments about the quality of the stretch. These problems may particularly affect the elderly, very young, or persons suffering from illness or injury.
For all of these reasons, there is a need for improved stretching exercises and devices, and in particular for devices and methods which provide a reliable and reproducible precision stretch.